Sheet cutting shears are handheld tools used for cutting sheets, plates, or panels of material such as, by way of example, metal, plastic, or composite materials. In particular, some sheet cutting shears are used to make cuts into steel and aluminum sheets. Sheet cutting shears may be manual or powered by electricity, compressed air, or other suitable power sources. Sheet cutting shears are often used by body shops, sheet metal fabricators, air conditioning system fabricators, plastic fabricators, heating contractors, and machine shops. Sometimes, electrically powered sheet cutting shears draw power from a battery so that the shears may be cordlessly operated.